


Scrittura creativa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Esercizi di scrittura creativa [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Esercizio di scrittura creativa: https://scriverecreativo.wordpress.com/2016/12/09/esercizio-di-scrittura-110/Ho usato il primo film completo che ho trovato su youtube, perciò è un film che nemmeno io ho mai visto.Si tratta di: La scuola più pazza del mondo.I cinque minuti di scrittura base sono stati dalle 15:43 alle 15:48.





	Scrittura creativa

“Non toccate quella roba. Avete capito maledetti ragazzini?!” ringhiò il commerciante. La porta del suo supermercato dirimpetto alla stazione di servizio si apriva e si chiudeva continuamente. Il campanello trillava e si confondeva con il brusio di sottofondo. Un giovinetto dai capelli biondi scrollò le spalle e rimise una rivista rappresentante delle figure femminili ignude, o semi-vestite in pose provocanti, insieme ad altre riviste dello stesso tipo.

“Si può sapere perché dei ragazzacci come voi non sono già finiti in riformatorio? Mi andrebbe bene anche se ne ve stesse a scuola” abbaiò l’uomo. Aggrottò la fronte e i baffi brizzolati, sopra le sue labbra squadrate, tremarono. Un altro giovane, dai capelli mori leggermente rasta, lo guardò masticando rumorosamente una chewingum.

“Al diavolo! Dacci un paio di birre e smettila di rompere” rispose.

“Che merd*. Pure il vecchio brontolone ci voleva” si lamentò il biondino. Si mise una sigaretta in bocca e la accese utilizzando un accendino argentato con raffigurata la bandiera americana.

“Non sai leggere? E’ vietato fumare” ringhiò il negoziante. Accarezzò la canna del fucile nascosto il bancone, fissando il giovinetto davanti a lui.

“Ca**ate. Fumare è un sacrosanto diritto di ogni singolo americano” ribatté. Infilò l’accendino nella tasca della giacca marroncina che indossava. Il moro strinse un pugno e diede un paio di calci con la punta della scarpa al bancone.

“Putta*a. Dove sono le nostre birre?” ringhiò. Il brusio di sottofondo si fece più forte. Il biondino si avvicinò al distributore di coca-cola. Guardò una ragazza e le sorrise, facendo l’occhiolino.

 

 


End file.
